


man's best friend

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Bestiality, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Collars, Come Eating, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Doggy Style, Dogs, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Filming, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Knotting, LITERALLY, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Puppy Play, Sibling Incest, Situational Humiliation, Underage But Whatever, Voyeurism, and then the piece de resistance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Austin's relationship with his dog Rex takes an unpredictable turn, and eventually, his brother finds out.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 30
Kudos: 342





	1. Chapter 1

Austin couldn't stop thinking about dogs. 

He'd been a dog lover from birth, of course, in the way children often are, cuddling and playing with the family pup, but as he got older he started thinking about them in a much different, much more... _adult_ way.

Austin's family - him, his brother, and their parents - had a dog, Rex, that they'd gotten as a puppy as soon as Austin was old enough to know what a puppy was. His brother Adam loved Rex too, of course, but that dog grew up knowing well that he was Austin's favorite. He didn't listen to anyone half as well as he listened to Austin, sitting on command, rolling over, and any other command Austin could think of. When anyone else in the family tried to do the same, Rex would give them the side-eye before maybe, _maybe_ complying, if he felt like it.

On one warm, sunny summer afternoon, Austin finally saw Rex with new eyes.

He'd gotten out of the yard, again, and Austin was patrolling the blocks keeping an eye out for him. He went around four square blocks before he finally saw him, and when he did, he wasn't prepared.

Rex was busily, noisily thrusting into another dog, a little smaller than him, his body wholly overshadowing the other dog. He went at it for a few minutes before stopping his thrusts, stepping gingerly over the other dog's back to stand end-to-end, his knot stuck fast inside, his tongue wagging happily.

Austin couldn't stop watching, fascinated, his eyes wide and his dick hard, confused but aroused. He couldn't take Rex home that way, anyway, tied to the other dog, so Austin had to wait, anyway, and when Rex's knot finally receded enough that the other dog could wiggle free, Austin's heart caught in his throat when he saw the size of Rex's pointed, reddish cock, so much larger than his own.

"C'mon, boy," he said, whistling to get Rex's attention. The dog trotted over happily, leaning his head into Austin's hand, ready to be petted. Austin ruffled his fur. "Good boy. Good dog. Let's go home, okay?" Rex barked once, quietly.

When they got home, Austin left Rex in the yard with his doghouse, making sure to lock the gate, and hurried up to his room, praying no one was home to see the obvious erection he was sporting.

Thankfully, he didn't run into mom, dad, _or_ brother, and he locked the door to his bedroom, quickly kicking off his sneakers and pulling his jeans off, leaving them on the floor, with his boxers following shortly thereafter. He opened the window, which had a clear view of the backyard, and sat on the edge of his bed, watching Rex through the window. If he'd been clear-headed, he might not have done what he did, but he was dizzy with arousal, the blood gone to his cock, and he was only marginally thinking with the head atop his shoulders. Austin spit into his hand, immediately jacking himself off, so on edge it didn't take him long to come, biting his lip hard in case someone _was_ home, making a mess of his hand, his eyes on Rex the whole time.

After that day, he couldn't help but notice dogs everywhere he went. Big dogs, small dogs, it didn't matter, he found his eyes drawn to the sweet spot between their back legs where their usually-sheathed cocks would be, sweating at the smallest sight of a red tip poking out.

He had no interest nor care for female dogs, aside from the same sorts of feelings he'd had before - sweet, fun companions, and soft to pet. He didn't consider himself to be gay, as far as humans were concerned, but it was only _male_ dogs that got him hard.

Austin still found himself looking at human porn, jacked off to it even, but every once in a while, dog dick was all he could think about, and over time, he found himself searching it out more and more, and when that wouldn't do, he'd use his imagination, picturing himself on all fours like the dog he'd seen being fucked by Rex, and imagining himself in the dog's place, Rex - or, sometimes, another male dog he'd seen recently - pounding away at his ass until he was stuck inside, tied to him, his knot throbbing inside, wondering how it must feel, until he had to snap back to reality, cleaning up the wet puddle of cum he'd left in the bed beneath him.


	2. Chapter 2

Austin found himself jerking off thinking about being fucked by dogs every day when he got home, like some kind of ritual. He couldn’t concentrate on anything else until he’d gotten it out of his system. He was still too shy, though, too afraid of being caught, to even consider actually acting out any of his fantasies while his parents might be home at any time.

So when his parents told him that they were going on vacation for the weekend, and taking his brother with them, it was all he could do to contain himself until they’d left the house.

“Looks like it’ll be just you and Rex here for a while, buddy,” said his dad, punching him lightly in the shoulder. “Don’t get into any trouble. No wild house parties or anything while we’re gone, okay?”

Austin chuckled. “Don’t worry, Dad, I promise I won’t throw a party.”

He helped them pile their luggage and things into the trunk, staying to watch as they pulled out of the driveway, and his brother Adam waved to him from the backseat as they drove away.

“Just me and Rex now,” Austin whispered to himself. He took a deep breath, heading back into the house and locking the front door. He didn’t want to move too quickly, since he had all weekend to himself, but he was too excited not to at least let Rex in the house.

He opened the sliding door to the backyard, whistling to the dog. “C’mon, boy! Come inside!” Rex happily trotted toward him, sitting down at his feet. Austin stepped back out of the doorway, gesturing for him to come in, and with hesitance - Rex wasn’t usually allowed inside the house - he listened to his boy, who locked the back door behind him.

“Heel,” said Austin, tapping the side of his leg, and Rex walked beside him as Austin went upstairs to his bedroom, locking that door behind the two of them as well, even though his family was gone, just in case.

Austin sat down on the bed, taking off his shoes and socks, patting the bed behind him for Rex, who gladly jumped up, his tail wagging. Slipping off the rest of his clothes, Austin tossed them carelessly on the floor with his previous day’s clothes, lying down in the bed with his dog, giving him a big hug and petting his back, Rex’s fur soft against his naked skin. Rex licked his face happily, and Austin couldn’t help but laugh.

Gently arranging Rex’s legs around his body, Rex’s forelegs atop his shoulders, Austin scooted closer to the dog, and the thrill of feeling his cock up against Rex’s fur made his heart beat faster. Timidly, he began to rock his hips, enjoying the sensation. Rex licked his face again.

“...You like that, boy? You like being in the house, where it’s nice and comfy and cool, instead of outside in your doghouse?” Rex barked once, softly, as though answering. “You give great hugs, you know that, Rex?” Austin reached down to scratch Rex’s belly a while, swallowing hard as his hand began to move lower, toward his sheath. “Your fur is real soft, y’know, and it… it feels great when I rub against you like this, and…” His hand reached Rex’s sheath, and he squeezed him there, firmly, but not too hard. “Want you to feel good, too, okay?”

Rex didn’t answer that time, but seemed content to lie in the same spot, unmoving, while Austin explored his body. He gently stroked Rex’s sheath with his fingertips, glancing down to see if anything changed, but nothing did, not at first, anyway. Austin scooted down a little, pressing his cock against the fur of Rex’s sheath and rubbing against him there, leaning his head against Rex and nuzzling him. After a few minutes, Austin squeezed the sheath, lightly, but firmly, and felt the tip of Rex’s cock poke out against his hand. Encouraged, he started moving his hand as though he were jacking himself off, and before long Rex was humping eagerly against his fist, his thrusts so hard Austin almost couldn’t keep hold of him. Soon, Austin’s hand was slick with copious amounts of Rex’s thin cum, and the dog’s knot was bumping hard against his fist. Austin gasped at the warm gush of fluid, his own cock twitching in response. 

“Feels good, huh boy?” Austin said in an excited whisper, kissing Rex on the top of his snout. “My turn next…”

Using Rex’s cum to coat his own cock, making it slick, Austin jacked himself off, his hand bumping against the dog’s furry belly as he frantically pumped his fist. He was so worked up, it didn’t take him long to finish, letting out a stuttering moan as he came onto Rex’s belly, panting afterward, as though he were a dog, too.

“Sorry, Rex,” Austin said, looking into the dog’s eyes. “Looks like we made a mess. Let’s go fix that, okay?” He kissed the top of Rex’s muzzle, then scooted back, rolling himself out of bed and onto his feet. He gently tugged his shorts on over his still-sensitive cock, leaving his underwear on the floor. Beckoning to Rex, who hopped up out of the bed to follow, Austin led him into the backyard, turning on the hose, ready to wash away the evidence of their bedroom escapade. Rex stood in the middle of the yard, his tail wagging, watching his boy.

Austin gave the nozzle on the hose a good squeeze, the water arcing into the air, the droplets catching the light and forming a sparkling rainbow before hitting the ground.

“All right, boy. Ready to get clean?”


	3. Chapter 3

Adam got a ride home from a friend, since he had some important tests to study for and he wasn’t having an easy time doing that with his parents around. He always found it easier to study when no one was home, and it also meant he could sneak a beer from the fridge if he wanted. His little brother might be around, but Austin mostly kept to himself anyway, playing video games in his room or whatever it is he did.

Turning his key in the lock of the front door, Adam turned the corner, tossing his book bag onto the couch. He peered out the sliding glass doors into the back yard, but he didn’t see Rex. 

“Huh, must be napping in his dog house or something,” he thought to himself. “Hope he didn’t get out again.”

The television wasn’t on, and there were no noises downstairs. Adam considered that his brother might be asleep, so he walked upstairs as quietly as he could. Austin’s door was the last one on the left at the end of the hallway, and it was partway open, the light from Austin’s bedroom windows leaking out into the hall. 

There were noises coming from Austin’s room, and they weren’t the telltale irritated sounds of a boy who was losing at a video game. Intrigued, Adam walked closer, figuring if nothing else, he could scare his brother, since Austin didn’t know he was coming home so early.

“Maybe he’s just jacking off,” Adam thought. “Shit, I’d probably be doing the same thing if I was here by myself, with no parents to walk in on me.” He grinned to himself. “Or brothers.”

He crept even closer, staying near the wall, not wanting Austin to ruin the surprise early, and when he was near enough to see into the room, his eyes went wide.

His brother was lying on his back in bed, naked, his legs spread, feverishly jacking himself off, and Rex - who wasn’t even supposed to be in the  _ house _ \- was standing above him, his swollen dark pink cock disappearing over and over into Austin’s hungry mouth. Austin was moaning softly around Rex’s knotty dog cock, and Rex seemed to enjoy the attention.

Adam slammed his hand over his mouth, his mind racing.

He considered interrupting, or even calling their parents, but his own cock was already getting hard, despite - or perhaps because of - the fucked-up situation, so he took the only other option that came to mind.

_ Blackmail. _

Adam silently took out his phone, switching the ringer off, and got as close as he dared to Austin’s door, recording his little brother giving the family dog a blowjob, trying to ignore the rising tent in his pants. He wasn’t sure how long Austin had been going at it, but it didn’t take him longer than a few more minutes to come all over his belly, his moans muffled by several inches of dog dick. He wiped his hand on his leg, gingerly removing Rex’s still-leaking cock from his mouth, and scooted away from the dog, reaching up to pet him. 

“Good boy, Rex,” said Austin quietly. “Good boy. Such a good boy.”

Rex leaned down to eagerly lap up Austin’s cum, licking him clean, and Adam had to bite his lip to stop himself from making a noise.

He stopped the video recording, tiptoeing away from Austin’s room, and headed back down the stairs, power walking to the downstairs bathroom and locking himself inside. He knew Austin would still be cleaning himself up for a few minutes, but he unavoidably had to take care of himself after the sights he’d just seen.

Turning his volume up about half way, Adam propped his phone up on the decorative soap stand on the back of the toilet, tugging his jeans and underwear down roughly. He pressed play on the video he’d just taken, and there was his brother, hungrily slurping down dog cock and furiously masturbating. Adam didn’t even have time to think about how  _ wrong _ the whole thing was before he started jacking off his own painfully hard dick, pointing it at the toilet bowl, and with his eyes locked onto the phone, he came right after Austin did in the video, his cock twitching with every drop of cum Rex licked off Austin’s belly.

He took a deep breath and cleaned himself off, pulling up his pants and tucking the phone into his pocket. When he felt a little more calm and level-headed, he stepped out of the bathroom and walked to the bottom of the stairs, shouting up to his brother, as though he hadn’t just seen  _ everything. _

“Hey… Austin, I’m home! I don’t see Rex in the backyard… hope he didn’t escape again!”


	4. Chapter 4

Austin was nervous with his brother in the house. He’d almost gotten caught, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to do anything else with Rex since his brother was unexpectedly home early, spoiling his fun. He went to bed early, feigning being extra tired, jacking off several times with the smell of Rex still in his bed, until he finally did fall asleep.

He did the same the next morning before he stumbled out of bed, wandering downstairs to eat some cereal on the couch, and zoned out while watching television, his mind thinking of nothing more than how to get his brother out of the house so he could be alone with Rex again. He figured Adam was still asleep, since his door was closed when Austin passed it on the way downstairs, but he couldn’t risk bringing Rex inside knowing his brother was in the house. He was lucky to get Rex back outside without Adam seeing that he was in his room. Rex was a good, well trained dog and sat quietly in Austin’s room until Adam was in his room with the door closed. 

Austin was back in his room and picking up the clothing strewn about the room, tossing them into the hamper, when his brother walked up, silently leaning against the doorframe until Austin noticed him.

“Huh? Oh. Hey, Adam. You need something?”

“Don’t think I’ve ever seen you pick up your room _willingly_ before. Maybe I should take a picture and show Mom.”

Austin rolled his eyes, picking up the last few socks and closing the lid to the hamper. 

“And… you _know_ that Rex isn’t supposed to be inside the house.”

“Yeah, I know. Which is why he’s outside in his doghouse, even though it’s hot outside.” Austin frowned. “I gave him some cold water though, with ice cubes in it.”

“You think Mom would be mad if she knew you’d let him in the house?”

Austin eyed his brother warily. “She always gets mad when he gets in the house. You know that. But... he’s outside.”

Adam nodded. “He’s outside _now._ But he wasn’t outside yesterday when I got home.”

“He… must have been hiding in his doghouse or something,” Austin offered, unable to come up with a better story on the fly. He’d thought he was _so_ careful…

“He was in your room,” Adam said, grinning. “You wanna know how I know that, right?”

Austin was silent, his mind racing.

“Because there are a _lot_ of other things I could _also_ tell Mom and Dad about. Worse than Rex just being in the house. So… maybe you’d better do what I say from now on.” Adam raised his eyebrows suggestively, still grinning.

“I… uh, I don’t know what you’re talking about. I haven’t even left the house, or…”

Adam jerked his head toward the bed. “Maybe I just need to refresh your memory.”

Austin sat on the end of his bed, awkward, unsure what to say or what exactly his brother knew.

Pulling out his phone, Adam messed with it for a moment before turning it toward Austin and pressing play. Austin’s eyes went wide, his hands shooting to his mouth. Not only had his brother walked in on him sucking Rex’s cock, he’d _filmed it_. 

“I-- you--” Austin stammered. “You can’t-- please, you can’t tell Mom and Dad, they’ll-- I don’t know what they’ll do, I--”

“Oh, I know. You won’t just be _grounded_ , either, it’ll be far worse than that. Might even have to get the _police_ involved.”

“Please, Adam, don’t-- I’ll do anything--”

Adam licked his lips. “I was _hoping_ you’d say that.”

Austin stared at his brother, squirming in place. “So… what do you want me to do? Clean your room? Do your laundry or something?”

Laughing, Adam shook his head. “Nah, I’ve got something else in mind, something _better_ , and _actually,_ I think you’ll enjoy it too.”

“...Yeah?” Austin bit his lip.

Adam gestured with his hand. “Scoot over.” Austin complied, making room for his brother on the bed. Adam sat next to him, throwing an arm over his shoulder, squeezing him gently in a hug.

“So… was this Rex thing something that just happened, or was it something you’d been waiting to do till Mom and Dad weren’t home? How long have you been thinking about Rex’s cock?” He leaned in close to Austin’s ear. “And don’t lie.”

Austin swallowed hard. “I… I dunno, a few weeks… a month maybe… Rex got out of the yard again and when I found him, he was, um… with another dog… and I had to wait till they were done to bring him home, and…” He took a deep breath. “After that I couldn’t stop thinking about his… you know, _it._ ” He looked away, staring at the wall. “It was just so… so _different_ than watching… people. Like, in porn, you know? Something about it was just… I dunno, like it really, um...”

“Turned you on? Aroused you? Made your dick hard?”

“...Yeah.”

“Was that your first time doing stuff with Rex?”

“...No, I um, the day before, I just… I used my hand on him. That was the first time I did more than just... think about it.”

“So…”

Austin glanced at his brother, worried.

“What were you gonna do if I wasn’t here?” asked Adam quietly. “I mean, going from a handjob to a blowjob… were you gonna let him fuck you next? Is that what you were thinking about? Being _mounted_ by him like you saw him do to that other dog?”

Trying to think about anything else, playing with the hem of his shirt, Austin nodded silently.

“Fuck, who knew you were such a pervert?” Adam chuckled. “Stay here. Don’t move. I’ll be right back.”

“You’re not going to call--”

Adam waved a hand. “Don’t worry. I don’t want Mom and Dad home early either.” He left Austin’s room, and Austin heard him whistling on his way down the stairs, leaving Austin to sit and stare at the wall, hoping that his brother wasn’t going to get him in the worst trouble he could possibly be in.

His eyes went wide when Adam brought Rex into the room, along with a collar and leash.

“Adam, what are you…”

“You’ll probably want to grab a towel for the floor.”

“Um…” Austin rummaged in his hamper for a nearly-clean towel, spreading it out on the floor. “...but why?”

“C’mon, Austin, you’re smarter than that. Unless you _want_ to be scrubbing dog cum out of the carpet. Sit, boy.”

Rex looked over at Austin, who made a motion with his hand to sit, and Rex sat happily near the door. 

“He really does like you best, doesn’t he?” said Adam, glancing at Rex. “Take your clothes off.”

“Adam, you can’t--”

“I mean, I could always upload the video to one of those bestiality sites I’m sure you’ve seen by now.”

“Come on! You said you weren’t going to--”

“And you said you’d do _anything._ So take off your clothes. It’s nothing I haven’t seen before, remember?”

“Yeah, but it’s… it’s different when I _know_ you’re watching me.”

“I mean, I could do it _for_ you, but I think that might be _more_ humiliating.”

Austin made a strangled noise deep in his throat, taking off his shirt and throwing it in the hamper. His socks came next, then his shorts, followed by his boxers, which were barely hiding his obvious half-hard cock anyway.

“Good boy.”

Austin squeaked at being called the same thing he’d always called his dog.

“C’mere.” Adam held up the collar and leash. “I didn’t bring this for Rex.”

Warily, Austin moved closer to his brother.

Adam licked his lips again. “ _Sit._ ”

“Adam, I--”

“I said _sit._ Rex listens better than you do. Don’t you, boy?” He leaned over and ruffled Rex’s fur, and Rex panted happily.

“I, um…” Austin slowly sank to his knees, resting his butt on his heels, and when Adam adjusted himself in his pants Austin could see that he wasn’t the only one with a hard cock. Adam bent down and adjusted the collar before fastening it around his brother’s neck with a _click._

“Hey, if you’re going to be fucked like a dog, _by_ a dog, you may as well be _treated_ like a dog.” 

Austin whimpered. “You’re really going to--”

“Shhhh. Dogs can’t talk.” Adam grinned. “You keep lube in here, or do you just use hand lotion or whatever?”

Austin opened his mouth to answer, then closed it, shaking his head.

“See, you’re getting it. Be right back then,” Adam said, nonchalantly, adding, with an appropriate hand gesture, “stay.”

Austin stayed.

Returning with a bottle of silicone lube, Adam pointed to the towel. “On your hands and knees.”

Whining, Austin complied, facing toward his brother. Adam nudged his head with a knee. “Face the other way, unless you want this in your mouth. I’m _trying_ to make things easier for you.”

Hesitantly, Austin turned his body to face away from Adam. He glanced back at his brother, worry in his expression that didn’t leave his face when Adam cracked open the lube, pouring it generously down Austin’s ass until it ran between his cheeks, over his entrance, and dripped down onto the towel.

“That should be enough, I think,” said Adam, closing the bottle and setting it aside. He tilted his head to the side thoughtfully. “All right, Austin. _Present._ ”

Austin squinted his eyes. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Adam clicked his tongue. “Dogs don’t talk. Don’t you mean ‘woof’?” He snickered. “It means _present yourself to me_ \- well, to Rex, really, but it’s not his turn just yet. Let me get you started.” He used a foot to tap the insides of Austin’s legs, indicating that he should widen his stance, and he obeyed. “Halfway there, little brother.” Gently, but firmly, Adam put a knee on his brother’s upper back and pressed down until his shoulders were on the floor. “There we go. Good boy.”

Austin whimpered, his cock hard against his belly. Behind Adam, in the doorway, Rex wagged his tail.

Running a finger down Austin’s crack, coating it with lube, Adam teased his brother’s asshole, circling it with a maddeningly soft touch, almost a tickle.

“Ready? Bark once for yes.”

A heartbeat of silence, and then, “Woof.”

Slowly, Adam pushed his finger into Austin, who clenched around the intrusion immediately. 

“Hey, if you don’t relax, you’re never going to be able to fit Rex’s massive dick.”

“I-I’m trying, I…” Austin cleared his throat. “Woof.”

“That’s what I thought.” Adam pressed his finger in all the way to the knuckle, wiggling it a little, enjoying watching Austin squirm. “I’m going to put another finger in now, so hold still and try to relax.” 

Austin could barely squeak out another “Woof” before Adam was two fingers deep in his ass, moving a little faster than before, and Austin whimpered, pressing back against his brother’s fingers, his cock dripping precum. 

Picking up Austin’s leash, Adam tugged lightly on it. Austin instinctively jerked his head toward Adam, his heart racing. 

“You learn quickly, boy. Time for a third finger, then I think you’ll be as ready as you can be.”

Austin nodded quickly, his face close to the floor. Adam grabbed the bottle of lube, coating all three of his fingers further, tossing the bottle onto the bed. He pressed the fingers into Austin’s asshole one at a time until the tips of all three were inside, then slowly pushed forward, Austin shaking a little as Adam’s fingers entered him fully.

Adam finger-fucked his brother a while longer, Austin pushing back against him, whining like a pup.

Pulling his fingers out, wiping them on his pants, Adam stepped to the side. “All right, that’s enough. It’s time.” He stepped back to admire his handiwork. “Oh, but I think you’ll have to call your _mate_ to you. After all, you’re the one he listens to.” He grinned, ruffling Austin’s hair. “Use your human words.”

Austin wiggled his ass, almost as though he had a tail. “C-c’mere Rex… come on, boy…” He swallowed hard, looking over at Rex. Adam helpfully tapped Austin’s ass right above his slick hole. Rex padded toward Austin curiously, sniffing at his ass before giving it a good couple of licks. Austin yelped. “G-good boy… good boy…” 

Reaching back to tap himself lightly as his brother had just done, Austin squirmed at the feel of Rex’s tongue lapping at his hole. “Up, Rex. Up.”

And just like that, Rex was on him, humping away at his ass, his cock starting to stick out, his paws clumsily holding onto Austin’s waist. He stepped off, briefly, licking at Austin’s asshole a few more times.

In the meantime, Adam stepped back, pulling out his phone to film the scene, his other hand palming his cock through his pants.

Austin tapped himself again. “Up.”

This time, Rex lined himself up perfectly, his shiny pink cock aimed right at Austin’s slick hole, and he didn’t start slow the way a human lover might, fucking Austin rough and hard, and Austin could do nothing but lie there and take it, his ass full of dog cock, his head on the ground, Rex’s paws digging into Austin’s sides.

Adam pointed his phone at Austin’s face. “How’s it feel to be fucked by a dog?” Austin’s eyes went wide again. “I-it…” he stammered. “Feels… feels um… really good…” Turning the camera toward Austin’s ass, Adam stood still and watched Rex fuck his brother. He reached down to touch Rex’s cock to see how far along he was. “Better watch out, his knot’s beginning to swell. If he gets that knot in you you’ll be stuck like a _real_ bitch.” He jerked Austin’s cock a few times, Austin moaning almost incoherently. “But that’s what you want, isn’t it? Look how _hard_ you are with a dog dick deep in your asshole.”

He brought the phone up to Rex’s head, ruffling his fur. “Good boy, Rex.” He did the same to his brother. “We’ll see if _you’re_ a good boy, won’t we?”

“A-Adam, he’s… he’s… f-fuck…” Austin squirmed against Rex, but still couldn’t move, even though Rex had mostly stopped. Adam groped underneath Rex, and sure enough, he couldn’t feel the knot, which was now deep inside Austin’s ass.

“God, look at you, you’re _really_ Rex’s bitch now, aren’t you?” 

Rex struggled a little before stepping one leg over his boy to face away from him, and Austin moaned loudly at the feeling of the dog’s massive knot pulling at his hole as Rex moved. Rex wagged his fluffy tail, proud at the job he had done.

“Well, now. _You’re_ not going to be going anywhere for a while.” Adam stepped around his brother in the opposite direction Rex was standing in, and jerked upward on Austin’s leash. He held his phone in his other hand, still filming, and when Austin looked up he saw Adam’s cock, as hard as his own, pointed at his face.

“Be a good boy, Austin. Lick.”

Austin tentatively stuck his tongue out, licking the precum from the tip of his older brother’s cock. 

“Like the dog that you are. Just like Rex licked your asshole before he fucked you. You can do it, boy.” He tugged on the leash. “Lick.”

Whimpering, Austin let his tongue hang loose like a dog’s, licking sloppily and loudly at Adam’s cock, Adam cooing words of encouragement. “ _There_ you go, boy. Good boy.” He switched the phone to the hand holding the leash just long enough to ruffle Austin’s hair. Austin began licking with renewed enthusiasm, until Adam stopped him with a short tug of the leash.

“All right. Open your mouth and stick out your tongue. Keep it open.”

No sooner had Austin obeyed than Adam pushed the head of his cock into Austin’s mouth, Austin’s eyes staring up at him, glazed over with lust, his body pierced by dicks at both ends.

“You ever sucked one before? Besides Rex, I mean.”

Austin shook his head as best he could with his mouth full of cock.

“Color me impressed then. You’re a natural.” He lazily thrust in and out of his brother’s mouth a few times before pushing it in as far as it would go, causing Austin to make a panicked choking sound. Adam snickered and pulled out, smacking the head of his dick against Austin’s tongue. 

“Bet you’re ready to come, too, aren’t you boy?”

Austin could only whine like a dog in response. He wiggled his hips, his erection bobbing underneath him.

“Fuck, Rex has been tied to you so long I’m surprised your belly isn’t blown up like a balloon with how much he’s cum inside your ass.”

Adam knelt down beside Austin, the leash and phone still in his hands, getting a good close-up shot of Austin’s hard dick, his thighs slick with lube and copious amounts of dog cum still dripping down his legs from his ass. He dropped the leash momentarily, reaching out to stroke Austin’s belly. 

“Hmm, not too full yet. Maybe he’ll just have to do it a couple more times. I bet you’d be _nice_ and full if he put some _puppies_ in you, wouldn’t you?”

“Adam, that’s not-- he can’t--”

“I mean, you are his _bitch_ now, after all. His _mate_.” He touched the tip of Austin’s dick with one finger, watching it twitch. “If he keeps pumping cum into you like that…"

Austin swore under his breath.

“What was that, pup? Speak up, if you’re so intent on speaking like a human.”

“ _Fuck_ , Adam, please… please make me cum, I need to cum so badly, I’m so _full_ and I can’t take it any more, just… just touch me a little, _please_ …”

“Well, since you’ve been _such_ a good boy for me…”

Adam took his brother in the firm grip of his free hand, not hesitating to start jerking him off immediately, filming the process with the phone, the camera focused on Austin’s cock.

“I-- _fuck_ , it won’t be long, I’m--”

“That’s right, boy. Cum for me, just like this, your ass full of dog dick, being jerked off by your own brother.” He grinned, though Austin couldn’t see him, his eyes closed. Almost immediately after Adam finished his sentence, Austin blew his load, in one, two, three, _four_ huge spurts past Adam’s hand and onto the towel below him, almost collapsing as he did so.

“Damn, that’s a _lot_ of jizz.” Adam chuckled, reaching down to dip his finger in it, unceremoniously sticking it in his brother’s mouth, who, surprisingly, instinctively began sucking on it. 

Austin glanced back at his brother, releasing Adam’s finger from his mouth. “Aren’t… aren’t you going to, um…”

“Aww, he’s worried about _my_ needs. Such a good boy. Right, Rex?”

As if on cue, Rex barked happily.

“See, even Rex agrees.” Rex wiggled his back legs a little as though trying to get away, and Adam reached up between boy and dog to feel their connection. “Can you feel him tugging at you, Austin? Seems like he might be able to pull out now, if you let him.”

Austin frowned. “But what if I don’t wa--” He was interrupted by Adam giving Rex a quick swat on the behind, not too hard, but enough to cause him to jump forward, pulling his cock out of Austin, his knot partially deflated.

Austin nearly _howled_ at the sensation, his shoulders pressed to the ground, his ass still in the air. Rex plopped down on the floor nearby, contentedly licking at his own cock and balls.

Scrambling to his feet, Adam moved to film his brother’s twitching, gaping asshole, rivulets of dog cum flowing freely from it now that he wasn’t plugged shut with Rex’s fat knot.

“God, _look_ at you, what you’ve become. My little brother is a _dog slut_ , fit only to lie beneath dogs and take their huge cocks in his ass.” He angled the phone down a little, jacking himself off at the sight of his brother’s asshole, Austin whimpering, no longer full. “I’d fuck you myself, now, but how could I compare to the huge knot you just had lodged in your ass for so long?” He grunted loudly, his breath catching in his throat. “Maybe I-- maybe I will--” 

The camera captured the first spurt of Adam’s cum aimed right at Austin’s hole before he plunged into his brother, finishing deep inside him, just as Rex had. He pulled out, wiping his cock on his brother’s ass cheeks, panting, tucking it away and zipping himself up. When he could think again, he reached down for Austin’s leash, pulling it upward, causing Austin to rise to his feet.

“Bed,” said Adam, and Austin climbed in, Adam climbing in beside him. He looked down the bed at Rex, still on the floor, and beckoned to him. “C’mon, boy,” he said, and this time Rex listened. The dog curled up at the end of the bed, resting his head on his paws. Adam tucked his phone away, putting an arm around his brother, the end of the leash still in his other hand. 

“Mom and Dad won’t be home till at least tomorrow night. Better get some rest.”

Austin curled up against his big brother, nuzzling his shoulder, his eyes already closed, a smile of contentment on his face. Adam kissed the top of his head.

“Good boy.”


End file.
